leviathanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
LeviathanForce Wiki
Leviathan Force or known as FORCE is a World of Tanks ASIA Clan based in Singapore.Established in 2012 by brothers Eugene and Darren Ong,it quickly attracts many players to this clan due to their policy: Fun. The official motto of the clan is: Let the Leviathan's force floods the field of battle! "The clan's emblem symbolises the power and influence of the clan in a battlefield" Also the quote of the clan is "The strength of a true hero is undeniably a force to be reckoned with, but the strength of a brotherhood,is a force even the world can't stop.. Join our brotherhood of Leviathan Force!" Requirements The current requirements to enter this uber-fun based clan is to have a tank that is minimum of Tier 6,or Tier 4 artillery(would be changed in patch 0.8.6) Ranking System The ranking is split into three groups: 1.Recruit 2.Soldier 3.Field Commander Yet regarding the ranks,all members get the same treatment from the clan members. Recruit A recruit is basically.....a newbie (owns Tier 1-Tier5) and will be given a period of time until they get a Tier 6. Soldier The mainstay of the clan.Consisting of players who own Tier 6-Tier 8 tanks and Tier 4-Tier6/7 artillery and have quite vast experience in the game. Field Commanders The so-called "elite" clan members in FORCE,possesing Tier 9-10 tanks and Tier 8 artillery system (Tier 10 after update) and they form up the Clan Wars and Tank Company team,carrying the honour of FORCE. Clan Influence This clan is a gap between nimble and major clans due to the mixture of new and established players. The average Win Rate for the clan is somewhere in the 45% to 55% region For more info about clan stats:http://www.noobmeter.com/clan/sea/FORCE The Hierarchy *As in WOT website in 10:52 AM,2/6/2013 Commander Information Name:Eugene Ong Likes:Playing BF3 and ofc World Of Tanks IGN:TitanuzMech/TerraStryker Role:Founder On the Battlefield:Have fun and kill seriously! Specialty:German heavy Tanks and French Light/Medium/Heavy line Players Info(Just to name a few) Name:Darren Lo Kong Kiat Likes:Most games, Fav Tanks: Hellcat, AMX 13 90 IGN:b1uetears Role:Soon-to be Field Commander(still Soldier) On The Battlefield:Changes depending on the situation Specialty:Jack of All Trades Name:Brandon Lim Likes:His BatCHAT!! IGN:xDartharusx Role:Field Commander On The Battlefield:KILL! KILL! KILL! Specialty:Autoloaders Name:Amirul Hafizh Jasni Likes:My Cat, My bed... IGN:Kreston Rold:Soldier(FB/Tumblr Moderator) On The Battlefield:Waaaa!! Why this map?!?! Specialty: Tanker FAQ Q.Does this clan give out gifts to new members? A.Not yet,because we are lacking of a sponsor to do that Q.Clan active in CW's? A.Emm,not yet because we need more FC's to commence the Clan Wars Clan Wars The clan will commence Clan Wars when the new Campaign starts.For this time,there are no plans for frequent Clan Wars participation. Associated Clans Currently clans associated with FORCE is 1.SOF 2.TRMRS Alliance with other clans will be discussed later by the clan council. Platooning Here in FORCE,platooning is a must as it will reveal the true strength and influence of the clan in a game,able to make a crucial contribution and ultimately win the game. Game Style Well,the game style for most players in the clan were more towards gaining fun.Among those players is Mingfang47,his experience with the artillery line made him a skilled bomber,precisely delivering a shot onto the hatch of a tank and he just laughed on them (literally) until he died. Meanwhile xDartharusx,b1uetears,and TitanuzMech are French experts in their French Light/Medium/Heavy line.When platooned together,they create a formidable wolfpack. Essentially,all players have their own gaming styles that suits them. Style of play are categorised into: 1.Tanker 2.Flanker 3.Bomber 4.Scout(Suicidal) 5.Scout(Sniper and Killer) 6.Scout(Brawler) 7.Sniper 8.Derpinator(Derp guns) 9.and of course..(Kamikaze) Clan Application and Info More info can be read here:http://worldoftanks-sea.com/community/clans/2000000159-FORCE/#wot&mt_order_by=-role_hierarchy The FRR(FORCE Recruiting Requirements) Recruitment: 1.Tier 6 or above (Lower tiers will be given a week to reach Tier 6) 2.Can speak and write posts in English 3.Have a Facebook account(for the FORCE page of disscussions) Rules 1.Active in game.If no reason given for inactivity,he/she will be kicked(tolerance here is vast so do not push us).At least once a fortnight. 2.While in clan page or clan chat,must converse in "English". 3.Respect of clan members,no discrimination here. 4.Please follow in-game rules.No tolerance will be given if found guilty. 5.No begging for gifts or gold.Currently we did not have sponsors to distribute Premium Tanks such as Lowe and T34 like major clans did. 6.Be loyal towards the clan.If you felt annoyed in the clan,please you may leave because we hold no grudge. *Premium gifts will be discussed later,chances for the thing to happen is quite good. Category:Browse